Disaster recovery of data from disaster recovery sites is very important for services that require a high level of availability. For example, a service level agreement (SLA) may specify a required recovery time objective (RTO) in the event of a failure or outage of databases, single applications, and complex multi-tiered applications across physical or virtual environments. Conventional disaster recovery configurations require a user to establish a disaster recovery configuration by specifying which disaster recovery site data will be replicated to. Further, in conventional multi-site disaster recovery configurations, the user is required to manually set a failover policy particularly, a priority order for failover, by analyzing available disaster recovery sites and selecting a best disaster recovery site. However, establishing a manual failover policy is time consuming for a user, and the best disaster recovery site may change over time.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional disaster recovery site management technologies.